


Weathered and Faded

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, Skateboarding, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: The gray line between just friends and something more.
Relationships: Izumi Kousuke/Mizutani Fumiki
Kudos: 5





	Weathered and Faded

Fumiki watched from the side lines back pressed up against the fence they had just jumped and scarf pulled up to his nose. 

He didn't understand why Kousuke was so keen on meeting up every night, he had thought it was just a summer thing and when it got too cold they'd stop. But they hadn't — and Fumiki wasn't complaining. 

He didn't mind meeting up at the corner, didn't mind picking up a sports drink to share and hopping the fence to the skate park. 

But it was cold, that was something Fumiki could complain about. But the weather did have him anxiously excited for the rest of the night, when they'd grow tired of skating and pop back into the convenience store. There they would stay coats strewn aimlessly against the backs of chairs while they warmed their hands with plastic containers. 

He watched Kousuke land a kickflip, it was clumsy the worst of the tricks he had watched him do that night. And for unknown reasons it had him stifling laughter. 

In the dead of night though, it was hard to miss his muffled giggling. Kousuke kicked his board out from underneath of him, barely grabbing it before it fell. He turned with a glare, one that was missing the normal anger. 

"If you can land a better one right here, I'll buy." 

Kousuke was one for making bets, especially when it came to skating. Fumiki shrugged, though a part of him wanted to protest; his hands and feet felt like icicles.

He joined Kousuke on the ground, his board at his side. There was a loose sticker on the bottom and he picked at it nervously. 

He looked at the spot Kousuke had tried to land his flip and immediately protested, "Fuck no."

The spot was covered in a small patch of ice, invisible from far away. 

Kousuke seemed mildly disappointed, "Aww come on, I'll catch you." He pushed on the sheet of ice with his foot, it cracked under his weight. 

"Yeah right, you said the same thing last time."

"And did I catch you?"

Fumiki huffed, "Barely."

Kousuke pushed a little harder, (he had already planned on paying, but it was fun to tease.) He held out his pinky, "Promise?"

Fumiki looked from Kousuke's finger to the small cracked patch of ice, he sighed. 

He took Kousuke's pinky with his own — his skin was freezing — shaking it lightly, " _Pinky_ Promise."


End file.
